


Scourge

by Jackrabbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Except that one bit where they're pale, F/F, especially at around midnight., except that I have feels, for no obvious reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackrabbit/pseuds/Jackrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scourge Sisters are nothing alike, except in that they are identical and unstoppable.</p>
<p>Or, Jackrabbit has sudden and inexplicable Scourge Sister feels at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I should be allowed to words, but my moirail liked it, so.
> 
> Crossposted to tumblr: http://oneandtwotogether.tumblr.com/post/19882870065/scourge

Scourge: A whip used as an instrument of punishment.

They are nothing alike, the sisters, except in that they are identical. Oh, certainly one of them would like to believe that they differ in every way, but to say so would be to deny their very nature. Tall and short, obsessed with the pursuit of justice and blatantly criminal; the cosmetic details make no difference. They are the scratched and smooth sides of a coin in the very cores of their beings.

Vriska is a nightmare in azure, a winking temptation from some unholy menagerie. She’s a siren in training, luring anyone who sticks around long enough to really listen to her to dash their lives apart for her - or to end up in her mother’s mouth. She knows exactly who and what she could be someday and she knows exactly how much she is coveted by the rest of her team, for her luck, for her skill, for simply being her. Vriska Serket is a beautiful deathtrap wrapped up in a stormcloud of hair and a sociopath’s smile, and nobody but someone exactly like her will ever be able to make her do anything.

Terezi has nothing soft about her. She’s a bundle of knives tied together with barbed wire and a mind to match. If Vriska’s hands are dirty with the blood of her victims, then Terezi drips with it. She’s less innocent than her sister is, dirty teal through and through with secrets and lies and always, always justice. She’s an avenging demon with teeth like daggers and elbows like sheathed sabres. She could play a skeleton dance on the ribs of her victims and smile like a shark all the while.

Any two creatures that similar, bound so tightly, are bound to disagree. And so they do. They bicker across their computers, and slap and scratch each other in person, and one day they meet in a kiss and at once they’re on the ground, rolling and scratching and kicking for dominance because come hell and high water and a sister’s tongue in her mouth neither is going to give up the contest.

(They still manage to win that round of FLARP. After all, they’re S1MPLY TH3 83ST TH3R3 1S!!!!!!!!)

And of course, during the game they’re unstoppable together, when they’re not too busy dealing with their respective flushcrushes or finding new and interesting ways to drive each other insane. Eventually though, they drift apart, forced away from each other out of sheer necessity and the realization that they might just tear each other apart badly enough that there’d be nothing left for the others to put back together.

The end of the game is what finally draws them together again. It’s the end of an era, the closing of a book, and a turning point for them all. But for the sisters, it is something different. The past has seen them as kismesii, tied together by that black thread of fate. The future will find them with one’s sword through the other’s back. But for now, they are something new and different, something they will never be again. The present finds them huddled in a corner together, pressing soft kisses to each other’s foreheads and eyelids and wrists in a blatantly pale manner, whispering to each other that they’re almost out, they’ve survived, there’s only the one battle left and they will _shine_.

Time, the domain of their friend and victim, will not be kind to them. They will not get what they wish for. They will lose things they hold close and dear to their secret selves. But for now, the sisters will walk out onto the battlefield together, a two-troll scourge on the obstacles in their paths, and nothing will stand in their way.


End file.
